gta la conquista de san andreas
by nikox25
Summary: una pandilla nueva llega a a san andreas los latin kings estos ponen en peligro a los grove street cj sweet y nuevos amigos se veran obligados a enfrentarseles y demostrarles quien manda


En 1999

Comenzando 1999 Grove Street Dominaba casi todo el estado de Los santos, hasta que una banda con Malas intenciones se mudó al estado de San Andreas, Llamado Latin Kings, que dominaban la parte de Willowfield, arrebatada a los Ballas, demostrando por primera vez, su poder.

Cuando CJ se entero de esto, fue a contarselo a su hermano y cuando éste se entero, dijo:

-Bueno Carl, que tal si le damos la bienvenida a esos "Ruditos" de Willowfield.

Y Sweet fue junto a Carl y junto a 2 Groves rumbo a Willowfield

Llegando a Willowfield

Al llegar a Willowfield un Latin King los vio y fue a ver que querían CJ y Sweet, armado con una Tec9 , y les preguntó apuntandoles con su subfusil:

-Niños, que mierda quieren, hey hey, esperen, tu no eres Carl Johnson y tu Sean Johnson? Me han contado sobre ustedes, los odio, ustedes mataron a mi compadre Jeffrey

Y de pronto Sweet le quita su Tec antes de que dispare y le apunta, mientras que CJ interrumpe y dice:

-Que, nos vas a dar golpes con tus muñecas de trapo por tu estúpido amigo?

Sweet dice:

-Dejalo, no queremos problemas con estos enfermos

Mientras viene otro Latin King a ver que onda y les dice:

- Si no quieren morir, muevan su culo, que no son bienvenidos aquí hijos de

Sweet interrumpe

- Apuntar con Tec9 Callate payaso, nadamas queremos ver que hostias hacían en esta mierda, y si no quieres morir, callate

El Latin King dice: Mamalo, hijo de puta

Y sweet dispara a los 2 Latin kings y se van de Willowfield.

Te has ganado una enemistad.

Cuando CJ y Sweet llegan a Ganton, El último recibe una llamada de Kendl y contesta

Kendl: - Sweet, necesito tu ayuda y la de CJ,, César tiene problemas con una nueva banda de Los Santos

Sweet: Ire enseguida, llevare a Michael y a Richard , mis hombres de acero , junto a Carl.

Kendl: Bueno pero apurate, Los Aztecas no soportaran tanto.

Sweet Cuelga y coge su MP5 y llama a CJ junto a Michael y Richard y van a territorio azteca.

Sweet: - Rapido Carl, necesitan ayuda los aztecas con los gilipollas de hace rato, coge tu mejor arma y vamonos!  
Carl coge una SPAS 12 y va directo a territorio Azteca

Problemas, Problemas

Al llegar a territorio azteca, hubo un tiroteo de 28 Latin kings contra 17 Aztecas, hasta que con ayuda de CJ, Sweet & Michael y richard, mataron a los Latin Kings.

Al llegar a ganton encontraron cadáveres por doquier, y fueron a casa de Lee, a preguntarle que paso, y encontraron una nota que decía:

CJ, SWeet, y grove street, soy lee, si leen esta nota habran visto los cadaveres y sabran que ESTOY SECUESTRADO.. ATTE: Lee Pine.-

CJ Sorprendido fue con muchos hombres de grove a territorio Latin, a invadirlos y a liberar a Lee, ya que se estan extendiendo desde Willowfield hasta Verona Beach y Los Flores,asi que en caravana fueron en sus savannas, y Sweet y CJ en el Greenwood de Sweet.

Armagedón y muerte de Lee

Al llegar a Willowfield, Capital de los Latin Kings, Empezaron con un Drive-by exitoso para matar a los guardias de la base, y luego matar a los demas, CJ y los Groves empezaron a disparar a todos los latin kings, , pero no les fue muy bien, hasta que los Temple Drive Families empezaron a ayudarlos, muchos muertos y heridos hubieron, pero ganó grove street con ayuda de los Temple Drive,,Luego CJ buscó a Lee, hasta que lo encontro,, pero no justamente el, sino el cádaver y CJ dijo

-Cuantas perdidas, los kings van a morir!

Brian, Mamá... y Kendl

Los Johnson fueron al Burger shot a Comer un poco, hasta que los Latin Kings llegaron junto a unos Seville Boulevard, a matarlos, CJ sacó su Desert eagle, Sweet su MP5 y Kendl se quedo bajo la mesa, hubo un breve tiroteo hasta que descuidaddos los dos Hermanos Johnson, un Seville Boulevard vio a Kendl y le apunto con su Tec y dijo:

-Oh miren que tenemos aqui, otra Johnson, ¡MENOS! Disparo

CJ escuchó el disparo y vio que mataron a Kendl, y Mató y remató al Latin king, Hasta que sweet vio y dijo

-¡No, Brian! Mamá! y ahora, Kendl!

Y CJ dijo

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Kendlll, ¿¡Porque mieeeeeeerdaa!? ¡Porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee!. la policia llego y capturo a carl y sweet grove street se dividio y compitio en peleas internas que hisieron que desaparesca como banda **el escape** carl golpea a un recluso en la pricion de los santos amvos comienzan una pelea y llega un guardia que comienza a golpear a carl el otro recluso patea al oficial y entre carl y el recluso lo matan y toman sus armas recluso:buen trabajo carl carl-gracias jose ahora todos siganos y escapan por la puerta que el guardia dejo abierta abren las otras seldas y se dirijen a la sala de armamento cogen el equipo pesado y comiensan a atacar a los policias los policias se defienden pero se ven superados los reclusos logran escapar carl y sweet vuelven al grobe pero no encunetran a ningun grove solo hay ballas asi que se meten a sus casas y llaman a rayder y smoke estos le cuentan lo sucedido y deciden contrar a los compañeros que siguen vivos y recuperar el barrio

**recuperando la bandera **

luego de reunirse con rayder y smoke llaman a los 9 grove street que siguen vivos y van a lo de emett a buscar armas emett- mierda chicos no tengo muchas armas desde que los ballas nos ganaron swett-no importa luego nos ocuparemos de eso cogen las armas y atacan a unos ballas un vigia balla los ve y avisa a los demas vigia- mierda nos atacan los grove street ballas-carajo vamos a darles por culo el enfrentamiento termina en la victoria de los grove **arsenal** rayder,smoke y sweet van a robar el deposito de armas de la policia rayder mierda esto es una locura -sweet callate y conduce rayder- hemos llegado todos se bajan del auto y se meten por la arte trasera al deposito matan a unos guardias y roban las cajas con armas smoke-eso fue facil -rayder si pense que iba a ser una micion suicida sweet-se los dije hera facil lleban las armas a lo de emett y se ban a dormir **agrandando la familia carl despues de reunir a unos 500 groves nuevos va a buscar a jose el recluso que lo ayudo a escapar para aliar sus bandas carl-espero que jose se encuentre aqui guardia- que necesitas carl carl-vengo por jose esta en el piso 3 carl sube al edificio y habla con jose jose-me gusta tu propuesta iremos a conquistar los pueblos de angel pine,blueberry,montgomery y palomino greek pero ustedes masacren a los latins kings carl-okey carl sale de la oficina de jose y ba a buscar a sweet para la venganza pero primero limpian grove street de traficantes sweet-este es el ultimo carl -si sweet- vamonos ** **la alianza: sweet-carl deveriamos hablar con los nortenios carl-buena idea 2 horas despues lider norteño- asique me quieren ver 2 grove street buen trabajo hernan dejame hablar con ellos a solas hernan-esta bien jefe carl-querremos unirnos para matar a los latin kings jefe norteño-asi que austedes tambien les molestan esos novatos bueno nos uniremos a ustedes pero si nos ayudan a acabar a los sureños esta bien carl y el lider norteño se dirigen al territorio sureño con un ejercito de 1000 hombres y atacan a un grupo de sureños causando una guerra los sureños apesar de ser mas pierden la guerra y se disuelven quedando sus territorios en manos d los grove y los norteños jefe norteño-gracias carl los ayudaremos en su guerra luego de esto se dirigen a territorio de los temple drive families y recuperan el territorio que perdieron contra los latin kingacesar y los aztecascesar- carl vente a el corona rapido mi amigo los latin kings nos vuelven a atacar carl- vamos para alla sweet-yo reuno a los chicos tu ve y ayuda a cesar carl- esta bien carl se dirige a el corona y ayuda con sweet a cesar en una batalla sangrienta contra los latin kings que se retiran cuando la policia se presenta en el lugar pero los aztecas vencen a la policia y se quedan con su barrio carl le cuenta su plan a cesar y este decide ayudarlos ** **recuperando el territorio : carl dirige un ejercito de aztecas, groves y norteños a playa del seville y recuperan su territorio despeus de pelear contra los santos vagos carl- mierda son demasiados vagos jefe norteño- no nos venceran jose-alguien necesita ayuda carl-jose gracias por venir jose-denada socio recuperan el territorio y celebran en el puticlub ** **sin vagos ni ballas: rayder dirige un ataque a los vagos conquistando todos sus territorios y acabando con ello rayder-mierda gordo ayuda smoke-no puedo estoy comiendo rayder-o ayudas o te vuelo el culo smoke-esta bien (poniendose a disparar) jose a tomar por culo a estos dos yo me cargo al jefe de los vagos tras unos dias se dirien a por el territorio balla que cae facilmente ante el ataque grove los latin kings se desesperan y refuerzan la seguridad de sus barrios mientras en la casa de cj jefe norteño- carl puedes llamarme niko carl-esta bien niko nuestro siguiente paso es conquistar los satons acabando con los latin ** **king jose- esta bien hernan- que paliza le dimos a las otras bandas smoke- ya lo creo ** **la muerte de los latin kings: jose y su banda masacran a los latin kings y conquistan sus territorios jose- hernan dame fuego de covertura hernan-entendido ** **jefe jose llega a un patio donde encuentra a un amigo nicolas brc este toma sus armas y ayuda a jose a matar al lider de los lating kings luego jose le cuenta ** **lo sucedido y el plan de carl ** **woozi friend: carl tras conquistar los santos y que jose tomara angel pine y los otros 3 pueblos se dirije a san fierro a ver a woozi quien hacepta ayudarlos a ** **conquistar el resto de estado de san andreas woozi- bueno lo primero que debemos hacer es aliarnos con el loco sindicate carl- la organizacion que trafica cocaina aqui en san fierro woozi- si nico brc-yo conosco al jefe de la organizacion es amigo mio se llama mike torino 3 horas despeus mike- nico entonces tu y tus amigos quieren conquistar el estado esta bien nos uniremos a su causa ** **en territorio vietnamita:carl se dirige con niko del jefe norteño a conquistar el territorio vietnamita en un tanque que les dio mike ya que este era un ex agente de la cia y junto a nicolas brc y un grupo de hombres de woozi atacan el territorio vitnamita de san fierro carl- bonito juguete nos regalo tu amigo nicolas ** **brc-hem que puedo decir el es un ex agente de la cia el ataque dura unas 3 horas pero logran conquistar el barrio jefe vietnamita-esta bien esta bien nos uniremos a su causa nos recuerdan a henhiskan no hay tiempo de historias viejo ya sabemos ese cuento de que el unifico a los mongoles y casi conquista asia entera ahora vamos a por la yakuza** **diplomacia:la yakuza se alia a los grove ensu cruzada por conquistar san andreas y juntos atacan el territorio de los colombiamos colombiano-mierda estos ** **chingados nos quieren matar son como mil demonios jefe yakuza- yo diria que demonios no sino dragones carl acabemos a estos colombianos otro colombiano- mierda despues de unas semanas conquistan el territorio colombiano por completo ya que hera muy grande** **las tres pandillas:woozi-despues de invesigar carl e descubrierto que hay tres pandillas en el lado oeste de la ciudad carl perfecto las conquistaremos pero primero vamos a destruir a la policia tras un curento combate la policia se rinde carl y sus hombres se meten en la jefatura liberan a los presos yse dirigen al territorio de las tres pandillas estas rechazan la propuesta de carl de unirseles y sweet y sus chicos las destrozan una por una ** **primera pandilla los venezolanos:sweet ataca un pequeño territorio perteneciente a los venezolanos luego de combate tras combate logran ganar los grove street y planean su siguiente plan peor son atacados por lasegunda pandilla aunque el ataque no logra mucho ** **los zeta segunda pandilla: el cartel mexicano era la segunda pandilla tras conquistar su territorio niko se dirige a mexico a matar al resto de los zeta alli se encuentra a un amigo el alcalde tomas rodriguez quien le da apolllo en su micion de acabar a los zeta en una guerra sin cuartel los zeta se ven superados y se rindentercera pandilla los irakiesla tercer pandilla era un grupo de irakies fanaticos del islam no eran gran cosa para los grove street pero de esta se encargo el loco sindicate por una antigua cuestion pero ya es para otra historia los irakies se enfrentaban con sus ak 47 pero no heran mas que fanaticos religiosos que facil mente fueron vencidos mike- jissy pasam la machingun jissy-esta bien mi amigo torino coge la machingun y dirigiendo su escuadron acaba con los pocos irakies que quedaban ** **la mafia rusa se une al grove: nico brc quien en realidad era el lider de la mafia rusa reunio a la mafia rusa y se dirigio a la alcaldia de san fierro para tomar el poder de la ciudad definitivamente tras unas semanas de pelea logro tomar el poder de la ciudad y descubrio que habia alguien de la cia que estaba infiltrado en la banda no podia creer que torino los traicionara asi asi que le conto a carl carl-no puede ser que torino nos traicione pero bueno ya iremos por el ** **a por torino:carl dirige un comboy a la mancion de torino pero se dan cuenta de que el no los traiciono asi que investigan y encuentran que un hombre de la ** **yakuza era el infiltrado lo atacan en angel pine antes de que se reuna con otros agente de la cia y se desacen de ese problema ** **el ejercito es mierda: ** tras un ataque del ejercito estado unidense para intentar frenar el avanse del grove sweet y smoke dirigen un ataque a la base militar de blueberry tras 3 dias de enfrentamiento la base cae jefe del ejercito-mierda nos bencieron no perdere mas hombres retiradaaaa grito el jefe y todos los soldados se retiraron de el campo de batalla permitiendo el abanse y captura de la base por parte de sweet smoke- eso fue facil sweet- y que lo digas pense que era el ejercito jajaja l**os leone:** salvatore leone -asique quieren conquistar sna andreas bueno nos uniremos a ustedes pero devemos solucionar algo primero rayder-que salvatore-un asunto en liberty dicho esto salvatore ablo con toni cripiani (de gta libertycity histories) para que matara a unos traidores toni los mato rapidamente y fue a hablar con carl toni-carl salvatore queire que acavemos con las otras familias carl-esta bien **los foreli:tras llegar a las venturas y aliarse con los leone los grove y sus aliados atacaron el casino caligula casino perteneciente a los foreli de vice city sony foreli que se encontraba en el casino murio en el enfrentamiento acabando asi con la familia foreli sony-mierda mis ultimos deseos son que acaben a los sindaco para que no tomen el casino carl-callate perra dispara a la cabeza y va en busca de tomy vercetti a vice city tomy-asi que desean conquistar san andreas bueno me unire carl-perfecto ** **los sindaco:la familia sindaco se reuso a unirse a el grove asi que devia morir smoke preparo un ejercito par machacarlos y se dirigio a su residencia smoke acavemos con los sindaco grove-comer rpg sindacos dispara un rpg que rompe la puerta de la mancion sindaco todos los grove entran y matan a todo sindaco que se encuentre alli joe sindaco lider le la familia escapa pero es asesinado por t-bone mendez y jimmy sindaco muere a manos de big smoke** **conquistando las venturas: tomas rodriguez tras el commbate con los zeta se une a los grove y dirige un ataque a la gobernacion del estado de san andreas en las venturas tras un gran combate que duro unos meses tomas y sus hombres vencen a las fuerzas del gobernador fernando di gorieli y asi grove street ** **conquisto el estado de san andreas tras esto el ejercito estado unidense envio un ultimo ataque que fracaso ** **la batalla final:el ejercito estado unidense llego a la costa de las venturaspero son vnecidos por niko y los norteños tras esto carl independiso san andreas de estados unidos y fundo un pais con el estado de san andreas y el pueblo mexicano que gobernaba tomas rodriguez el pais fue llamado greenbornia**


End file.
